Vollmondnächte
by Helen Tesla
Summary: Die Story spielt kurz nachdem Saya Riku ihr Blut gegeben hat. Riku ist noch bewusstlos und Saya macht sich große Vorwürfe... Pairing: SayaxHaji


Hier ein kleiner Oneshot über Haji und Saya. Die Geschichte ist schon etwas älter, also entschuldigt, wenn irgendwelche Fehler auftauchen sollten. :)

Have fun!

* * *

Der Himmel über dem Atlantik war wolkenlos und sternenklar. Ein leichter Wind wehte über das Deck.

Die ‚Red Shield' fuhr langsam über das Meer und wo man auch hinsah war nur Wasser. Alles an Bord schlief, bis auf ein junges Mädchen – nicht älter als 16 – und ihr Chevalier. Saya Otonashi lehnte an der Reling am Bug des Schiffes und sah auf das grenzenlose Meer hinaus. Die frische Meeresbrise wehte durch ihr kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Hoch am Firmament prangte ein leuchtender Vollmond. Fasziniert blickte das Mädchen zum Mond. In Vollmondnächten wie diese fiel es Saya besonders schwer Schlaf zu finden. Jeden Monat dasselbe Spiel! „Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Saya brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen – Sie wusste auch so, wer das war. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Nein. Du weißt doch, wenn Vollmond ist, dass ich nicht schlafen kann.", sie drehte sich um und sah ihrem Chevalier in die eisblauen Augen, „Was ist mit dir? Wo warst du?" „Bei Riku.", antwortete er einsilbig. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Saya und sah wieder auf das dunkle Meer. „Unverändert. Er ist noch immer bewusstlos." „Ich hoffe, dass er bald wieder aufwacht." Der junge Mann trat neben sie und sah ebenfalls aufs Meer hinaus. „Ich bin sicher, dass er bald zu sich kommen wird." Eine Weile sahen sie stumm auf das Meer hinaus.

„Haji?", begann Saya plötzlich, „Wenn Riku aufwacht, ist er dann genauso stark, wie du?" Haji überlegte einen Moment. „Schwer zu sagen. Wir müssen abwarten, bis er wieder erwacht. Aber möglich wäre es, da er nun ebenfalls dein Chevalier ist." Saya nickte: „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich das Richtige getan habe. Sicherlich, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, aber wie wird Rikus Zukunft aussehen? Er wird nicht mehr älter und braucht nun weder Essen, noch Schlaf. Wie wird er sich nur fühlen… und was soll ich ihm überhaupt sagen?!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Ton angenommen und einige Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Saya wollte sie schnell wegwischen, doch Haji kam ihr zuvor. Sanft wischte er sie mit der linken Hand weg. „Tut mir Leid.", sagte Saya leise. Haji sah sie durchdringend an. Vorsichtig strich er ihr ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Saya genoss die sanfte Berührung Hajis und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie Hajis kalte Hand an ihrem Ohr, ihre Wange und ihren Hals hinunterglitt. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich! Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah in die Hajis. Sein Blick wirkte leicht verträumt, wie er es so oft war, wenn die Beiden allein waren. Saya lächelte leicht, trat einen Schritt auf Haji zu und legte die Arme um seine Taille. Haji legte seine Arme um das Mädchen und drückte sie sanft an sich. Behutsam legte er seinen Kopf auf den Sayas.

Eine Weile verblieben sie in der Umarmung und genossen die Präsenz des anderen.

Irgendwann öffnete Saya die Augen und hob den Kopf – Haji tat es ihr gleich! „Haji.", flüsterte Saya, „Ich bin froh, dass du immer an meiner Seite bist." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Haji erwiderte das Lächeln und antwortete: „Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich all die Jahre an deiner Seite sein durfte, Saya." „Und ich bin dankbar, dass du all die Jahre an meiner Seite geblieben bist.", erwiderte sie. „Ich werde dich… bis in alle Ewigkeit beschützen." Hajis Blick hatte eine Sanftheit, wie sie Saya noch bei niemandem gesehen hatte. Einen Moment sah sie ihm noch in die Augen, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn leicht. Wenige Sekunden später löste sie sich wieder von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich hoffe, dass du auch in Zukunft an meiner Seite bist.", sagte sie lächelnd, „Gute Nacht, Haji." Sie drehte sich um und ging in ihr Quartier zurück. Haji sah ihr lächelnd nach.

„Ich werde für immer an deiner Seite sein, Saya…"

Fin

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch etwas gefallen. Über Reviews würde ich mich selbstverständlich sehr freuen. :)

LG H.T.


End file.
